Coach Roth's Aid
by emilykaywrites
Summary: Kurt is the Senior Aid for Coach Roth. What happens on a particularly hot day in the empty classroom?


If there was anything Kurt hated more than being a senior aid for Coach Roth, he currently couldn't think of it.  
He was presently sitting at the front of the room behind the coach's large desk. Roth was down at the field with his 6th hour Phys Ed class, and Kurt was grading papers and reviewing statistics in his classroom. A freshman was seated towards the back of the room completing a missing test.  
The room was hot; a broken air conditioner and a quick glance at the thermometer reading 88* had Kurt itching in his seat. Unfortunately, there's still 45 minutes until the end of class. Kurt sighs inwardly and absently scratches the back of his neck. He can't wait until school lets out and he and Blaine can continue their heated make-out session that was so rudely interrupted by the first bell this morning. But best not think about that right now – he has work that needs to be done.  
Another fifteen minutes of silence, and the freshman – Trey? – stands before him handing him a hall pass to sign. Kurt takes the slip and scrawls him initials before handing it back.  
Not even two minutes after the student has left though, into the room marches none other than Blaine Anderson. He wearing his most adorable outfit yet, complete with bowtie, and a mischievous smirk.  
"What are you doing?" Kurt hisses.  
"Bathroom." Blaine replies, although Kurt doesn't miss the way he raises his fingers to quote the air.  
"And what are you really doing?" Kurt asks, a little more under control.  
"Well," Blaine begins, starting to slowly, but seductively walk toward the desk. "Remember that time you and I talked about all the interestingly dirty places we'd like to try….things?"  
"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean any of them will ever happen." Kurt points out, beginning to become slightly flustered.  
"Well why not? Blaine retorts, stepping ever closer to the desk, and ultimately, Kurt. "Because I happen to specifically remember you wishing I would suck you off under a desk in an empty classroom. And if I'm not mistaken, this room is empty, there's a desk, and there's you and I. What do you say?"  
And then he winked. Winked.  
By now Kurt is flushed, his heart is racing wildly, and his pants are becoming increasingly more uncomfortable.  
"Come on, Kurt. No one's here, and I really, really want you…." Blaine trails off, puppy-dog eyes planted firmly in place, staring directly at Kurt.  
"Th-there's a student. In the b-bathroom." Kurt stutters and immediately curses how silly he sounds.  
"I paid him twenty bucks to go to the vending machine – outside."  
Gaining back his spunk, Kurt replies with his usual wit.  
"Blaine Anderson, wasting money? Paying a small, innocent child?"  
Blaine gives a nonchalant shrug and Kurt can't help what he says next:  
"Lock the door and get under the desk."  
Blaine smirks and immediately complies. After a few moments of awkward shuffling, and a couple of heated kisses here and there, Blaine is planted on his knees firmly under the desk, situated between Kurt's knees as he wills himself to relax in the office chair.  
Kurt scoots back a tiny bit, allowing Blaine more room. Deciding to live his fantasy-come-to-life to the fullest, Kurt begins to work at the papers on the desk, as Blaine begins to roughly palm his growing erection through his skin-tight jeans. Kurt bites back the moan that crawls up his throat and threatens to escape his lips. He instead focuses heavily on listing the next set of player statistics in numerical order.  
Underneath the desk, Blaine begins to unbutton Kurt's jeans at a torturously slow pace. Next comes the zipper, and Kurt is thankful for even the small amount of friction. He sighs quietly as he thrusts up into Blaine's hand, only to be pressed back down into the chair. He lets out a small groan of frustration, which is immediately cut off by a groan he can't control.  
Once his pants are completely undone, he is forced to live through almost an entire minute of excruciating – nothing. Kurt can feel absolutely nothing, save for the occasional hot ghost of Blaine's breath. His cock is aching painfully, and he can feel his cock leaking pre-come.  
"Blaine…please," he whispers brokenly, "do something."  
Blaine chuckles, and without any warning, takes Kurt fully into his mouth, the tip of Kurt's cock hitting the back of Blaine's throat instantly. Kurt all but screams in pleasure, his fist coming up between his lips to muffle his moan.  
With skilled precision and affection, Blaine goes to town, working Kurt's cock in his mouth like a pro. Like he was born to do it. Kurt can't help but think of how talented Blaine's tongue is – for singing, telling Kurt he loves him, making-out, and at the current moment, sending shock waves of pleasure through Kurt so intense he's sure he'll pass out.  
Where Blaine's mouth doesn't reach, the base and his balls, Blaine's right hand is at the ready. With every occasional swipe to the head of Kurt's cock, down to underside vein, Blaine's hands are cupping and gently massaging his balls, occasionally a finger or two reach back to prod at Kurt's entrance. Above him Kurt is a sweating, writhing mess, his breathless moans, and sighs of Blaine's name increasingly reminding him of his own neglected erection. With his left hand, he reaches down to palm himself roughly, humming his pleasure around Kurt's cock, causes him to whimper in content.  
After a few more minutes of Blaine skillfully bobbing his head, swiping his tongue and expertly moving his fingers, Kurt is close. Sososo close.  
"B-Blaine…not gonna last…much…longer."  
Nodding his understanding, Blaine picks up the pace, his movements rougher and less precise. Kurt's hips begin to thrash wilding in the chair, and Blaine can't help but moan as Kurt begins to thrust up into his mouth.  
One more quick swipe across the head, and Kurt is coming, spilling his hot seed directly down Blaine's eager throat. Blaine is aware as his own orgasm overtakes him, but his main goal is Kurt, milking every last drop from him, and stroking him through his release.  
As soon as Kurt finishes thrashing, and his breathing begins to return to normal, Blaine inches forward and pushes the chair Kurt is still situated in away from the desk. He then crawls out and immediately bends down to capture Kurt's lips in a fiery, passionate kiss, allowing him to taste himself.  
"How was that?" Blaine asks, a little out of breath, cheeks just as flushed as Kurt's, a stray curl hanging limp and sweat dampened on his forehead.  
"Fantastic." Kurt replies, reaching his arms up and around Blaine's neck, bringing him down for another kiss.  
The two stay like that, languidly kissing for a few minutes before Kurt remembers where they are and what just happened. He pulls back from this kiss and gasps, Blaine looking at him in confusion.  
"Holy shit," Kurt breathes, "we just got off in an empty classroom – during school hours."  
Blaine chuckles at the look on Kurt's face, and bends to kiss him lightly on the tip of his nose.  
"Yes sir, we did. And how was it?"  
"Well…pretty amazing." Kurt replies, smiling meekly.  
"Good," Blaine says, standing and brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt and checking to make sure his pants do not bear evidence to the fact that he just came in his pants like a thirteen year old.  
"Now let's go. There's only fifteen minutes left until the final bell, and I'm sure if you leave a note, Roth will understand. Okay?"  
"Yeah," Kurt answers, searching the desk for a scratch slip of paper and a pen. After scratching out a quick apology for leaving early, and gathering all his belongings, Kurt and Blaine exit the room hand in hand. They stop at both their lockers and grab their possessions before heading out to Kurt's Navigator.  
Once they are both situated comfortably and Kurt is pulling out of the lot, Blaine turns to look at him, broad smile in place.  
"You know, I just really, really, really love you, right?"  
Kurt blushes and reaches over to twine their hands over the gear swift.  
"And I love you."


End file.
